cwasupertroopersfandomcom-20200213-history
STINGER NICESHOT
I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe- Jango Fett Geonosis Stinger and His Brother's orders were simple provide Sniper Fire against Droids and Geonosisans alike. Stinger And His men kept a Kill Count Stinger got 178, Second in Command Avi got 111, Streak got 100, Astro got 82. After an Hour Of Sniper cover fire A Geonosian Fighter swooped By and shot The Cliff where Stinger and his men were Sniping from They were Sent 500 Feet down. On the way down Stinger Yelled " Use your Cables hook on to that LAAT!" Stinger's men Pulled out their Grapple Hooks and Clinged On To an LAAT flying Near But Stinger couldn't pull his out in time and he crashed onto the ground knocking him out. Stinger was thought to be dead so Avi and the remaining members of the team went back to Kamino and had a memorial for their fallen leader. When Stinger woke up he was in a ship with a Mandalorian named Striker Niceshot a respected Mandalorian. Becoming a Mandalorian "You know how to use a blaster, Boy?" "Yes. My dad...he taught me how to shoot." "Then he was a good man. the boy comes with us." -Jaster Mereel and Jango Fett. Striker took Stinger back to Mandalore and helped him make Beskar and Trained Stinger in the language of Mandalorians Then Striker took Stinger as his son he vowed to train Stinger and promised Stinger would be a Great mandalorian. Striker asked Stinger to smuggle some Republic crates from an outpost in the Outer Rim. When Stinger reached the outpost he touched down on the landing dock just as a clone patrol was walking by That had his old team when Streak saw him he tackled Stinger and Stabbed him in the shoulder. Stinger laughed and said "Good to see you too old friend!" Streak replied "Who are you?!" Stinger said "Stinger, Now help me load this stuff in my ship, please." Streak then Started to load in the cargo and Stinger threw Streak some Credits and Stinger flew off. When Stinger returned and Unloaded the ship and gave Striker the Cargo and when he walked into base he saw a Small child Named Boba Fett. Boba said "You must be Stinger." Stinger replied "What's it to you?" Striker Said "Stinger my son this is Boba Fett Jango's Son" Stinger apologised and said "Your father was a great man he taught me a few things before Kenobi came." Boba said "I need you to help me find a Jedi named Mace Windu." Stinger agreed and Started to Hunt him down He finally found him and sniped him in the chest and ran down to him and stole his saber little did Stinger know Mace survived but he was Knocked out Stinger ran back to his ship and returned to Fett and said "The job is done here is his saber." Boba replied "Thanks, Stinger I'll be glad to work with you in the future." Stinger replied "You Too." Bounty Work "Everyone dies. It is the final and only ever lasting justice. Evil Exists; It is intelligence in the service of entropy. When the side of a mountain slides to kill a village, this is not evil, for evil requires intent. Should a sentient being cause the landslide, there is evil; and requires justice as a consenquence, so that civilization can exist. There is no greater good than justice; and only if law serves justice is it a good law. It is said correctly that law exists not for the just but the injust, for the just carry the law in their hearts, and do not nee to call it from afar. I bow to no one and give service only for cause." - Boba Fett One morning Stinger got a Holo message from A Bounty Hunter named Rocket Fett he said "Hello, Stinger I'm recruting you to help me with a Bounty to hunt down a Exiled Sith named Darth Executor. He is wanted dead no exceptions meet me at Mos Espa on Tatooine so we can plan bring your best weapons." Then the Transmisssion ended and Stinger asked his dad about Rocket and he said that He was a good trust worthy man and that he pays good. Stinger hopped into his ship and went to Tatooine and met Rocket and they discuseed how it would go down. Stinger agreed and got up and went to find the sith at a local cantina. Stinger walked in and sat across from the sith and pulled his pistol out and pointed it at him then Rocket went in and Pointed his pistol to his head then Stinger took the shot and executed him. Rocket payed Stinger and went back to Mandalore where he got another Bounty on a Clone Exile named Cut Lawnquane. Category:Player Pages Category:Commanders Category:Former Members Category:Clone Category:Male Characters